White Shadows
by ShortSweet'NToThePoint
Summary: A little girl by the name of Lilith suddenly appears and claims to be Danny and Sam's future daughter. Though bigger problems await... Crossover with Supernatural, DxS


**A/N: Okay; this was inspired by the AWESOME fic 'What Are The Odds Of That'. Only this is a Supernatural crossover! Yay! Let's see, um... they are all 17 here… no PP… and for SPN this takes place in the middle of season 4. Hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! I do not own DP or SPN. So, THERE!!**

_**White Shadows, chapter 1**_

It was a cold November Saturday in Amity Park. The sky was completely overcast, making the world around it appear dark and gloomy, yet glow a cool grey color with the little sunlight that was able to break through the clouds. Occasionally it would rain a little, not a complete rain storm but not exactly a light drizzle.

Few people were out that day, the only ones were probably coming home from work or something of the sort. The small town was serene –for the moment- and for that reason the inhabitants of the community stayed indoors to enjoy the rare sense of normality.

That is exactly what Danny Fenton and his friends (well, girlfriend and best friend) were doing.

Ghost attacks were pretty low at the moment, so the trio was currently inside Danny's room just lounging about, not really doing anything but watching the world go by…

"Is it just me, or is there something eerily calm about today?" Danny asked to nobody from his spot on the window sill, who had been previously listening to the 'plitter platter' of the rain.

"Well, Danny, it's not just you because now you're just stating the obvious," said his girlfriend Sam while laying on his bed, smirking.

Danny just smiled like an idiot. He never got tired of her sarcastic remarks.

"Why is it that I feel like the third wheel ever since you two got together?" their friend Tucker asked. He had been sitting on Danny's (awesome) swivel chair and, miraculously, not tampering with his PDA (LE GASP!).

"Tucker, we've been through this already." Sam told him. "We may… ignore you sometimes but we won't ever abandon you."

"Ever." Danny added.

"Damn right, you won't," Tucker mumbled under his breath while the three resumed their less than productive –though relaxing- activities.

--Line Break—

Meanwhile, Dean and Sam Winchester were in yet another crappy motel room. This was nothing unusual for them; of course, their latest hunt had been a simple one, just a salt 'n burn for a murderous vengeful spirit.

"So find any evil sons of a bitches to hunt, Sammy?" Dean asked while polishing his shotgun.

Sam, meanwhile, was on his laptop researching.

As usual.

"Well, no signs of demonic activity, but, there's this town called Amity Park –in Illinois- where there have been a massive amount of ghost attacks for the past three years. Apparently it's the most haunted town in America."

Dean's green eyes looked genuinely surprised. "Three years? Most haunted town in America? And we noticed this until now…why?"

"Guess we've been too busy with the war between Heaven and Hell, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes. "So you wanna go there, Geek Boy?"

"Yeah, I guess we should," Sam said. "There's even this family of ghost hunters, the Fentons I think. Maybe we could get some info from 'em."

"We leave tomorrow, then?"

"Yup."

"Great."

--Line Break--

A few hours later Danny and Sam were at the park. Tucker had left earlier (muttering something about 'mushy lovebirds') giving them the liberty to do whatever they wanted. So they were just there not really doing anything but sitting on a bench enjoying each other's presence.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of crying.

"What the-?"

Sam was interrupted by a "Mommy!" and something running into her arms.

"Who are you?" Danny asked with a confused look on his face.

The little girl appeared to be about 5 or 6 with short black hair and lilac eyes. She looked like a girly, mini version of Sam.

"My name is Lilith," she said. "I'm your daughter."

**A/N: And there's the first chapter. And since this is a Supernatural crossover, I'm pretty sure you have a good idea on who 'Lilith' is. Or is she? I ain't tellin ya. So… comments? Faves? Alerts? Flames? Constructive criticism?! **

**Review if you must.**


End file.
